


Paterna consapevolezza

by Ida59



Series: Sorrisi [45]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drama, F/M, Introspection, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ida59/pseuds/Ida59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiacchiere, pensieri, insinuazioni e ricordi e, su tutto, la consapevolezza di un sorriso.<br/>Questa storia appartiene alla raccolta “Sorrisi” e si colloca tra “Tempo di ricordi”  (n. 42) e “I sotterranei di Hogwarts” (n. 43)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paterna consapevolezza

**Author's Note:**

> **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 16/20 maggio 2014  
>  **Beta-reader:** nessuno  
>  **Tipologia:** one-shot  
>  **Rating:** per tutti  
>  **Genere:** introspettivo, drammatico, romantico  
>  **Personaggi** : Severus, Silente (ritratto), Minervae personaggio originale (Elyn, solo nei pensieri di Severus)  
>  **Pairing** : Severus/Elyn  
>  **Epoca** : Post 7° anno  
>  **Avvertimenti:** AU  
>  **Riassunto:** Chiacchiere, pensieri, insinuazioni e ricordi e, su tutto, la consapevolezza di un sorriso.  
>  **Parole/pagine:** 3.555 parole, 8 pagine.  
>  **Nota 1 :** Storia scritta per l’iniziativa “A tavola con Severus” (<http://severus.forumcommunity.net/?t=5108303>) nell’ambito della Severus House Cup (<http://severus.forumcommunity.net/?f=8626845>) del Forum “Il Calderone di Severus”.  
>  **Nota 2:** Questa storia appartiene alla raccolta “Sorrisi” e si colloca tra “Tempo di ricordi”  (n. 42) e “I sotterranei di Hogwarts” (n. 43)  
>  **Nota 3:** Questa storia appartiene anche alla raccolta dal titolo “A tavola con Severus ed Elyn” per distinguerla e contrapporla (anche nei titoli che richiamano i precedenti) alla prima raccolta “A tavola con Severus” scritta nell’ormai lontano periodo aprile 2006 - aprile 2007. Si compone delle seguenti storie (in corsivo quelle ancora non scritte):  
>  Colazione nel sole  
> Riflessi d’amore  
> Paterna consapevolezza  
>  _Materne soddisfazioni_  
>  _Brindisi alla vita_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

   
Sì.  
Severus ne era certo.  
Lo fissò ancora di sottecchi per escludere qualsiasi deprecabile errore.  
Sì, era innegabile.  
Lo aveva ormai troppe volte sorpreso in quell’irritante atteggiamento.  
E neppure cercava di fingere, quell’impudente, mentre lui lo osservava.  
Albus dal ritratto ricambiava il suo sguardo indignato e… _ridacchiava!_  
Anzi, ormai gli sghignazzava proprio in faccia.  
\- E allora? – lo apostrofò il giovane preside con stizzita aria interrogativa, incapace di trattenersi oltre. – Posso sapere che cosa ti diverte tanto?  
Silente non cercò neppure di nascondere il proprio soddisfatto divertimento e puntò un lungo dito ossuto indicando il petto di Piton, gli occhi azzurri che dietro alle lenti a mezzaluna brillavano di felice consapevolezza.  
Severus abbassò lo sguardo sulla lunga giacca nera che gli fasciava il petto, chiusa dall’ordinata fila di bottoncini che Elyn tanto amava. Era tutto perfettamente in ordine, ogni bottone chiuso nella sua asola, come sempre. Anche se, dopo l’attacco di Nagini, con la lunga cicatrice che gli era rimasta, era stato costretto a lasciare più libero il collo: non vi era più la sottile sciarpa di seta nera che gli fasciava  strettamente la gola, lasciando intravvedere solo una ridottissima striscia del rigido colletto bianco. Elyn, da brava Guaritrice, aveva preteso totale rispetto per la sua ferita e aveva imposto che il colletto della camicia, ora più morbido, rimanesse aperto, il collo delicatamente fasciato da una sciarpa di seta che la sua donna aveva deciso dovesse essere _bianca_. Questo cambiamento, in apparenza modesto, aveva completamente modificato il suo aspetto ed Elyn ne era stata entusiasta: i bottoncini che tanto le piacevano, e che amava languidamente slacciare con estenuante lentezza, facendolo impazzire di desiderio, erano rimasti al loro posto, ma la severa rigidità della lunga casacca era adesso mitigata dalla morbida apertura nella parte in alto, così come il nero dell’abito era schiarito dal candore di sciarpa e camicia. L’insieme finale aveva un tocco di sobria e raffinata eleganza esaltata dai suoi signorili movimenti che la strega osservava con languidi sospiri definendoli… molto sensuali!  
Severus si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo sorriso compiaciuto e controllò ancora il proprio petto, con minuziosa attenzione, là dove il dito di Silente puntava con fare quasi accusatorio, mentre il proprietario dipinto nel quadro ormai sghignazzava senza ritegno davanti al suo indignato e sempre più attonito stupore: ma cosa diavolo aveva il vecchio, da qualche giorno a questa parte, per fissarlo sempre in quel modo e ridacchiare alle sue spalle?  
Rialzò il capo e puntò di nuovo lo sguardo verso il ritratto fissandolo con una delle sue peggiori occhiatacce, gli occhi neri lampeggianti:  
\- Posso finalmente sapere cosa diavolo ti prende, Albus?  
Il vecchio preside soffocò a fatica una sfacciata risata camuffandola con un colpo di tosse del tutto fasullo:  
\- Tirano…  
Severus spalancò gli occhi, sconcertato:  
\- Tirano? – ripeté senza comprendere il significato.  
Gli occhi di Silente, nel ritratto, quasi lacrimavano, ancor più divertito dall’evidente sbigottimento del giovane mago che lo fissava irritato con una buffa espressione, del tutto indescrivibile.  
\- I bottoni. – aggiunse Albus cercando ancora di soffocare la risata, senza alcun successo.  
Severus gli voleva molto bene, il vecchio preside lo sapeva benissimo, ma non avrebbe retto a lungo il suo dissacrante atteggiamento, e Silente sapeva anche quello:  
\- I bottoni della tua giacca, - si decise infine a spiegare, - tirano.  
Il mago spalancò ancor di più gli occhi neri. Cosa diavolo intendeva dire quel vecchio pazzo? Forse era rimasto troppo a lungo imprigionato nei vapori della vernice del quadro che dovevano avergli dato alla testa?  
Elyn adorava quei bottoni, le piccole perle nere, come la strega li chiamava; tiravano sul suo petto creando sottili grinze che la sua donna lisciava con sensuale passione, durante la lunga e deliziosa tortura che gli infliggeva liberandoli piano dalle loro asole per raggiungere infine la sua pelle e farlo rabbrividire di piacere. Ma Elyn era Elyn, mentre Albus… insomma, che senso avevano le sue parole?  
-Tirano perché sei ingrassato, Severus, - si decise infine a rivelare Silente dal ritratto con un luminoso sorriso colmo di paterna consapevolezza.  
Severus non poté spalancare gli occhi più di quanto già stesse facendo. Aprì la bocca per parlare, ma all’inizio non ne uscì alcun suono; poi, sollevando entrambe le sopracciglia riuscì finalmente ad articolare, con difficoltà, il proprio sbalordito scetticismo:  
\- Ingrassato… io?  
Silente riprese a ridacchiare, spudorato:  
\- Bé, sì, qualche chiletto lo hai proprio messo su, Severus, è innegabile. – rispose strizzandogli l’occhio. – Non sei più magro come uno spaventapasseri, non credi?  
Il giovane mago finalmente sorrise, all’improvviso rilassato.  
No, non era più magro come uno spaventapasseri. E non era più nemmeno un nero pipistrello che si aggirava sinistro per i corridoi della scuola spaventando e punendo gli studenti che trovava in giro in luoghi ed orari proibiti. Aveva decisamente di meglio da fare, adesso, la notte…  
Severus abbassò lo sguardo e gonfiò il petto in un ampio respiro.  
Sì, tiravano, i bottoncini.  
Albus aveva perfettamente ragione: tiravano, le piccole perle nere che Elyn trovava così eccitanti; tiravano, per l’esclusivo piacere della sua donna, la dolce e determinata Guaritrice che con la sua innamorata insistenza era riuscita a salvargli la vita e poi, poco per volta, aveva cambiato la sua esistenza e le sue abitudini alimentari.  
All’inizio, quando ancora era al San Mungo, la Guaritrice doveva sempre insistere con reiterata decisione per farlo mangiare. Ma dopo, quando aveva cominciato a stare meglio e, soprattutto, aveva ammesso con se stesso di essersi profondamente innamorato, si era reso conto che per rendere più veloce la convalescenza aveva bisogno di nutrirsi in modo adeguato e recuperare al più presto le proprie energie fisiche, essenziali per amare Elyn non solo con il cuore e con la mente, ma anche con il corpo. Quel suo corpo indisciplinato che si era risvegliato dopo il morso quasi fatale di Nagini con la determinazione di vivere, di godere pienamente di tutto ciò cui si era sempre imposto di rinunciare; di vivere l’amore cui aveva sempre anelato e di viverlo in modo completo, soddisfacendo ogni stimolo, anche quelli che il suo corpo aveva dimenticato da fin troppi anni.  
Così aveva cominciato a sforzarsi di mangiare e di cambiare le proprie distorte abitudini, quella sua ridotta predisposizione a nutrirsi che, in fondo, era nata a causa della povertà e dello scarso e cattivo cibo che sua madre sapeva cucinare senza magia, come suo padre le imponeva.  
Già, tutto aveva le sue origini lontano nel tempo, quando era solo un bambino. Per sfuggire alle urla e alle liti, e spesso anche alle botte, che fiorivano attorno alla tavola, il piccolo Severus mangiava veloce quel poco che sua madre gli metteva nel piatto: non sollevava neppure gli occhi e trangugiava cercando di ignorare il gusto degli ingredienti poco freschi o di bassa qualità, cui spesso sua madre aggiungeva imperizie culinarie dovute a improbabili accoppiamenti di ingredienti o a tempi di cottura del tutto sbagliati. Rimpiangeva passivamente gli elfi domestici, sua madre, alla cui presenza costante era stata abituata nella sua infanzia di purosangue, ora ripudiata dalla sua famiglia per una scelta d’amore che era durata solo il tempo per mettere al mondo un figlio, presto infelice e quasi del tutto abbandonato a se stesso e al rifiuto del padre che non riusciva a capire ed accettare la magia di sua moglie.  
Col passare degli anni, Severus si era così abituato a mangiare davvero poco, e male, e anche la sua costituzione fisica ne aveva risentito, facendogli assume quell’aria magra e pallida, sciupata e malaticcia, come una pianta cresciuta a fatica in un angolo oscuro ed abbandonato del giardino, senza abbastanza sole e nutrimento; conferendogli quell’andatura sgraziata da ragnetto, tutto gambe e braccia, lunghe e sottili, pelle e ossa con poca carne attaccata.  
Ma Lily era ugualmente diventata sua amica, e al piccolo Severus andava bene così, perché in lei aveva trovato la felicità e la realizzazione dei sogni del suo ingenuo cuore!  
Il mago sospirò appena scuotendo lievemente il capo già chinato sul petto, i lunghi capelli neri ad oscillare coprendogli il volto e nascondendolo al sorriso di Silente che continuava a fissarlo con paterna consapevolezza dalla sua cornice impreziosita da fini decori.  
Poi c’erano stati gli anni di Hogwarts, quelli in cui i suoi compagni si abbuffavano in modo quasi indecente con il cibo cucinato in modo perfetto dagli elfi. Ma lui non aveva fame, _non più_ , ormai. Si era dovuto forzatamente abituare, per tutti i suoi giovani anni, ad ignorare gli stimoli della fame che ormai non sapeva neppure più riconoscerli e, probabilmente, il suo stomaco si era perfino ristretto e gli bastava davvero poco per percepire una sensazione di sazietà, quasi fastidiosa. Così toccava appena quello che c’era nel piatto e poi scappava veloce in biblioteca a nutrirsi di ben altro cibo, anche quello _proibito_ al quale Lumacorno aveva facilmente accordato l’accesso al suo migliore allievo.  
Solo Lily sarebbe stata in grado di trattenerlo a tavola e di convincerlo a mangiare ancora, e il giovane Severus si sarebbe anche sforzato per farla contenta, ma lei sedeva tra i Grifondoro e lui tra i Serpeverde, irrimediabilmente divisi, ormai, prima dalla vita e poi dalle sue scelte sbagliate.  
Poi… In un lungo e doloroso sospiro Severus deglutì il groppo amaro del suo passato.  
Poi erano stati i suoi tremendi rimorsi a togliergli del tutto l’appetito ed ogni desiderio di vivere. Si cibava giusto per quello che era strettamente necessario ai suoi bisogni primari, senza minimamente gustare il cibo e senza concedersi nulla, del tutto indifferente ad ogni prelibatezza che gli Elfi cucinavano e facevano apparire sulla tavola riccamente imbandita inondando di profumi stuzzicanti la Sala Grande.  
 Anche quello era stato un modo per punirsi? Come il freddo del suo sotterraneo, dove il fuoco era sempre spento? Come la gelida solitudine di cui si circondava mostrando agli altri solo la sua acida sgradevolezza e rifuggendo da ogni gesto gentile e dai tentativi di amicizia da parte dei suoi colleghi professori? Sì, era stato proprio così: aveva voluto punirsi in modo tremendo, perché lui era ancora vivo mentre la sua dolce Lily era morta, per causa sua.  
Severus chiuse gli occhi e chinò ancora di più il capo sul petto, la cortina dei lunghi capelli neri ad ombreggiargli del tutto il volto pallido.  
Più tardi, dopo i rimorsi erano arrivati anche gli angoscianti incubi che avevano ridotto il suo sonno a poche, interminabili e tormentate ore e tutto, ovvio, congiurava a farlo diventare sempre più magro e pallido, del tutto indifferente al cibo che era ormai diventato solo una formalità necessaria, giusto per continuare a vivere e mantenere così le sue promesse.  
L’apoteosi era arrivata con il ritorno di Voldemort e la continua, tremenda tensione della sua vita condotta sul filo di una lama sottile e tagliente; situazione aggravata dalla nausea indotta dalle crudeli Cruciatus dell’Oscuro Signore che, unite alle continue invasioni della sua mente per carpire una verità perfettamente protetta, gli toglievano ogni reale possibilità di mangiare, al punto che aveva dovuto addirittura sostenersi con una pozione ricostituente da lui stessa modificata per riuscire a far fronte ai suoi compiti di severo professore, ai suoi difficili incarichi di abile spia  nonché alle orrende prove notturne di crudele Mangiamorte.  
Con un lungo sospiro Severus cercò di scacciare la dolorosa amarezza di quei ricordi, di respingere il passato e tornare al presente, il meraviglioso presente in cui Elyn lo amava e si divertiva perfino ad imboccarlo e ad invogliarlo a mangiare anche con ogni sensuale ed eccitante mezzo. E ne aveva di fantasia, la sua Elyn, cosicché ci riusciva, ci riusciva benissimo a fargli venire appetito! E certo non solo di cibo…  
Severus si ritrovò a sorridere a quei dolci ed erotici ricordi[1] e sollevò infine il viso fissando lo sguardo scintillante dei suoi occhi neri in quelli azzurri di Silente che lo stava osservando un po’ preoccupato dalla sua cornice.  
\- Va tutto bene, ragazzo? – chiese, con un’esitazione venata di dolcezza.  
Severus sorrise ancora; sì, finalmente andava tutto bene nella sua vita, da quando Elyn era riuscita ad entrare nel suo cuore, a sciogliere il gelo e la sofferenza che per tanti anni vi avevano albergato impedendogli di vivere. Da quando aveva letto l’amore, ed il perdono, nei dolci occhi nocciola della Guaritrice: il perdono per le colpe del suo passato. Tutte. Tutte le orrende colpe, tutte le scelte sbagliate e gli errori che Elyn aveva visto nei suoi tremendi ricordi, quando si era immersa nei suoi occhi neri, sbarrati nel delirio febbrile indotto dal veleno di Nagini che bruciava il suo corpo sottraendogli la vita, stilla a stilla, dal profondo squarcio che i Guaritori non riuscivano a far rimarginare.  
Nei primi giorni del suo ricovero al San Mungo, Elyn, in modo del tutto inconsapevole ed imprevisto, si era trovata immersa nei ricordi della sua mente ed aveva conosciuto ogni cosa del suo passato. E aveva compreso. Tutto. I rimorsi ed i rimpianti, la disperazione, la solitudine e la straziante sofferenza. E invece di fuggire lontano, inorridita dal suo passato, si era incredibilmente innamorata di lui: con il suo ostinato amore era riuscita a salvargli la vita…  e a fargli infine decidere che valeva la pena di viverla, fino in fondo. Lo aveva nutrito, con i suoi sorrisi traboccanti di amore e di perdono, dapprima, e poi anche con il cibo di cui aveva bisogno per rimettersi in forze dopo essere stato così a lungo vicino alla morte.  
Così, poco per volta, nutrito di cibo e d’amore, Severus era diventato un altro uomo: aveva cambiato le proprie abitudini, anche alimentari, ed aveva recuperato tutti i chili persi durante la lunga degenza, che lo avevano ridotto peggio di uno spaventapasseri. Uno spaventapasseri profondamente amato, però. E felice. E grazie a quell’amore, e a quella felicità, a forza di sorrisi, dolce insistenza e sensuali trucchi, Elyn era riuscita a fargliene prendere anche alcuni di più, di chili, fino a far delicatamente tirare quei bottoncini che tanto la seducevano, proprio come Albus gli aveva appena fatto notare.  
Severus trasse un lungo respiro, il sorriso che aleggiava sempre sulle labbra sottili mentre si accorgeva di avere perfino appetito, un piacevole e sano appetito.  
Stava per rispondere, tranquillizzando Albus, ma il crepitio del fuoco nel camino lo interruppe: il volto di Minerva era apparso tra le fiamme e lo fissava con materna preoccupazione.  
\- Severus, è tardi! Il tavolo dei professori è al completo da un pezzo e manchi solo tu! – lo rimproverò l’anziana insegnante. – Le pietanze si raffreddano e tu hai bisogno di mangiare, lo sai!  
\- Sì, Minerva, hai ragione, scusami! – rispose il mago avvicinandosi sollecito al camino e intercettando così uno strano sguardo della strega diretto al ritratto di Silente alle sue spalle.  
Minerva era diventata così materna, con lui, dopo il suo ritorno a Hogwarts in quella nuova vita regalatagli dalle lacrime di Fanny, che quasi si sentiva in colpa d’averla fatta preoccupare per il suo ritardo. Anche se, visto quanto appena detto da Albus circa i bottoncini del suo abito, al momento la sua necessità di nutrirsi non era più così essenziale per la sua salute.  
Ma, più probabilmente, Severus in realtà si sentiva ancora in colpa per averla fatta tanto soffrire durante il precedente, tremendo anno, quando era il preside dei Mangiamorte, quando aveva dovuto recitare l’orrida parte dell’assassino e del traditore sotto gli occhi della vecchia strega, colmi di lancinante odio ma anche di dolorosa delusione. Ecco, durante quell’anno maledetto, sedere al tavolo dei professori, usurpando il posto di preside, era stato davvero orribile, e la bocca del suo stomaco si chiudeva strettamente ogni volta che si sedeva, procurandogli dolorosi crampi quando cercava di inghiottire un boccone. O quando incontrava l’odio negli occhi di Minerva. O il dolore profondo che intuiva sotto la patina di disprezzo e di disgusto. Lo stesso disgusto che provava per se stesso per averla fatta soffrire così tanto, proprio lei, la cara amica per la quale, durante gli anni, aveva cominciato a provare uno sconosciuto affetto filiale.  
Invece, quando tutta quell’orribile recita era finita e si era risvegliato nel letto del San Mungo, era stata Minerva che aveva pianto per lui, al suo capezzale, pregando solo che si salvasse e di potergli chiedere perdono. _Perdono,_ _a lui_. Proprio a lui che non era mai riuscito a perdonare se stesso. Finché non era arrivata Elyn. Finché la sua vita non era completamente cambiata. Finché l’amore di Elyn gli aveva dischiuso il futuro e insegnato a sorridere.  
Si inginocchiò premuroso davanti al camino, un sorriso di scuse appena accennato sulle labbra sottili:  
\- Mi dispiace, Minerva, non mi sono accorto che fosse già così tardi. - spiegò al vecchio volto preoccupato da cui ora traspariva finalmente chiaro l’affetto materno che la strega per tanti anni aveva cercato di mascherare, ma che alla fine gli aveva rivelato chiedendogli perdono per non aver mai compreso la verità in quel tremendo anno denso di sofferenza per entrambi.  
\- Sei sempre troppo preso con il lavoro e con il tuo dovere, Severus, così finisci ancora per trascurarti, anche adesso che invece dovresti…  
Il mago interrupe il sollecito rimprovero che dimostrava quanto Minerva tenesse a lui:  
\- Volevo solo finire di sbrigare tutte le mie pratiche con un certo anticipo, - chiarì, una lieve nota di imbarazzo nella voce profonda, - sai… stasera arriva Elyn!  
\- Ooh Severus! – esclamò l’anziana strega addolcendo la voce, un sorriso malizioso negli occhi e sulle labbra. – Se è per Elyn, allora sei del tutto scusato!  
Il giovane mago intercettò senza fatica lo sguardo d’intesa che l’insegnante scambiò con il ritratto di Silente e rimase in silenzio, ancora incapace di manifestare a pieno la sua gioia e lievemente a disagio per la felice soddisfazione che invece illuminava d’entusiasmo gli occhi verdi di Minerva.  
\- Avanti, ti aspetto presto in Sala Grande! – lo spronò, mentre il suo volto svaniva infine tra le fiamme.  
Il mago rimase in silenzio a fissare la brace scoppiettante mentre il sorriso si adagiava sulle sue labbra sottili, dedicato alla madre che, con tanta sollecitudine, si curava di lui e della sua salute.  
\- Severus?  
Si voltò al richiamo del ritratto di Silente, rialzandosi dal camino.  
\- Stai sorridendo, vero?  
Quasi in imbarazzo, il giovane mago assentì abbassando poi lievemente il capo, immergendosi di nuovo nel flusso ininterrotto dei propri pensieri.  
Sì, stava sorridendo a Minerva, anche se lei non poteva più vederlo. Stava sorridendo, come tante volte aveva sorriso al camino vuoto, quando il volto di Albus era ormai svanito dalle fiamme dopo averlo spronato, esattamente come Minerva aveva appena fatto, ad andare a pranzo o a cena, dimostrando così di preoccuparsi anche lui per la sua salute. Quel sorriso silenzioso e segreto che aveva imparato di nuovo a fare, sbocciato dall’affetto filiale dopo tanti anni di dolore e di lacrime; quel sorriso che credeva di dedicare, a sua insaputa, all’uomo che gli aveva offerto una seconda possibilità, all’uomo che aveva riposto in lui la più completa fiducia e che poco per volta aveva imparato ad amare come un padre.  
Quel sorriso che non gli aveva mai rivolto da vivo, che nascondeva solo nei suoi pensieri e nell’oscurità del suo sotterraneo; quel sorriso che, ora, avrebbe tanto voluto potergli dedicare ancora; quel sorriso che s’era pentito di avergli sempre celato e che adesso, quando era ormai troppo tardi, avrebbe tanto voluto condividere con lui, vivo, e non solo con il suo quadro.  
\- Severus, caro ragazzo! – esclamò Silente dal ritratto, profondamente commosso.  
Il mago sollevò lo sguardo, gli occhi neri ad immergersi in quelli liquidi di azzurra commozione del vecchio, e per un istante ebbe l’impressione che Albus avesse intuito i suoi pensieri. O, forse, che li avesse sempre conosciuti.  
\- Sorridevi anche a me, vero, Severus? – chiese, la vecchia voce venata di paterna tenerezza. – Ma solo quando il mio volto svaniva dalle fiamme, quando non potevo più vederti?[2]  
Il mago stinse piano tra i denti il labbro inferiore e annuì di nuovo, lentamente, con piena sincerità, mentre i lineamenti del suo volto pallido si addolcivano: non aveva più alcun senso negare un affetto filiale ormai ben conosciuto.  
Il ritratto di Silente s’illuminò di un bellissimo sorriso mentre il suo vecchio volto dipinto annuiva soddisfatto con se stesso:  
\- Già, proprio così! Lo sapevo, ragazzo mio, l’ho sempre saputo! – esclamò felice il ritratto, quasi avesse vinto una scommessa con stesso.  
E Severus non poteva certo scartare l’idea che le cose stessero realmente così.  
\- Ora, però, non credi che sia finalmente giunto il momento di smettere di sorridere solo di nascosto? – chiese Silente mentre una piacevole consapevolezza si diffondeva sul suo viso. – Non ti sembra che Minerva sarebbe immensamente felice di vederti sorridere?  
Severus si lasciò sfuggire ancora un lieve sorriso: sì, indubbiamente Minerva ne sarebbe stata felicissima. Felice quanto Albus stesso sarebbe stato. E il mago non voleva più negare la felicità, né a se stesso né alla cara strega cui aveva imparato a volere bene e che si preoccupava di lui proprio come una madre, probabilmente addirittura più di quanto sua madre avesse mai fatto.  
\- Sì, Albus, credo proprio che sia arrivato il momento di gettare ogni maschera, - concordò Severus dirigendosi sorridendo sereno verso la porta, - e di essere finalmente me stesso, fino in fondo!  
   
   
   
   


  


* * *

  
[1] Il riferimento è alla storia “Colazione nel sole” appartenente a questa stessa raccolta.

  
[2] Silente fa riferimento a quanto scritto in “Richiamo paterno”, storia appartenente alla precedente raccolta “A tavola con Severus”.


End file.
